Communication systems using time compression are described in Martin and Thepault, “An Analog Time-Division Multiplexing System,” 3rd European Solid State Circuits Conference (ESSCIRC'77), pp. 162-163 (1977) and Kourtis et al., “Analogue time division multiplexing,” Int. J. Elect. 74.6, pp. 901-907 (1993). McGibney, “Analog radio system with acoustic transmission properties,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,312 discloses segmenting a voice signal and compressing the segments in time before transmission through a radio channel, but is limited to voice transmission. Additional improvements are needed for the realization of practical systems based on time compression.